This project is developing and evaluating a program for the identification, referral and support in treatment of self-destructive individuals who turn to alcohol during a crisis, Alcohol consumption is known to increase self-destructive potential by its effect as a depressant and its tendency to increase impulsive behavior. The first phase of the program is investigating the possible use of bartenders as "gatekeepers" for the self-destructive drinker. A selected group of bartenders is being given training in suicidology and techniques of referral. Their effectiveness as casefinders will be evaluated by Suicide Prevention Service personnel. The second part of the program is developing a cadre of outreach personnel to facilitate the response to and referral of self-destructive drinkers. The outreach personnel are graduate students in the social welfare and psychology fields who are also interviewers in the first phase. These outreach counselors are available for direct contact with the persons referred by the bartenders and aid them in obtaining help from various community resources. The counselors attempt to facilitate the use of agencies and provide supportive followup. The effectiveness of both phases of the project will be evaluated by a research design and system of data collection related to the various goals and hypotheses.